Harry Potter A New Generation Of Heroes
by H.R Wallace
Summary: Albus is entering his first year of Hogwarts, and is incredibly nervous. The Potter and Weasley families meet a new girl who is very interesting, especially to James. Lord Voldemort's follower's are mad, and Harry's new family is a perfect thing to ruin.
1. Chapter 1

**Albus Potter:**

"JAMES!" Albus roared while running upstairs to James's bedroom. He passed Lily who started laughing as soon as she saw him. Albus glared at her.

"Where's James?" he said harshly.

"Why are you blue?" she said, gasping for air.

"Why do you think I'm looking for James?" Albus sighed.

"I haven't seen him. He's probably with Dustin." She laughed. "Oh my gosh! You look like a smurf!"

"Shut up Lily." He mumbled and ran back downstairs.

Albus stopped at the bottom of the stairs to see his mum standing next to the mess with her hands on her hips.

"Albus did you do this?" His mother said sternly.

"No! It wasn't me! It was James!" he said.

"This is your bag though." She responded.

"Mum! It was James, I swear!" he protested. "This is the third time this week that he's done it! Ask dad."

"Alright Albus." His mother sighed. "I'll talk to James when he gets back with Dustin, but we're going to the platform soon."

"Yes mum." He sighed.

James was the troublemaker in the family. He had his father's, grandfathers and uncles rebellious streak. Last year they got at least 3 letters send home from Hogwarts because of James misbehaving. Both he and his brother looked like their father, black messy hair and piercing green eyes. Only Lily shared some appearances with her mother. They both had the red long hair and freckles.

"Are we meeting Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron there?" he asked.

"Of course." His mother smiled. "Rose is going this year too."

"I know mum." Albus smiled back.

"Oh and when you see Ron, give him a hard time for me will you?" she smiled.

"Alright mum." He laughed.

She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Now go take a shower and wash this blue stuff off of you, otherwise Harry's going to have a fit when he sees you." She said.

Albus smiled at his mother and ran upstairs, again, to go take a shower. He wiped as much of the blue powder off of himself as he could. He then placed the remaining blue powder in a bag. He smiled to himself as he placed the bag beside a new set of clothes. After Albus was finished his shower he put on a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt. He ran downstairs to see his dad sitting at the kitchen table, reading The Daily Prophet.

"Hi dad!" Albus smiled and sat next to him.

"Hey Albus! Ready to go to Hogwarts?" His dad smiled.

"Kinda." Albus sighed.

His dad smiled and rubbed his shoulder.

"Nervous for your first year?" he asked.

Albus smiled.

"Yes." He responded.

"You'll love it. It's a little scary at first, but you'll get there." Harry smiled.

"I hope so." Albus sighed.

His dad smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Oh and have you seen James today? Can't find him." Albus asked.

"What did he do this time?" Harry sighed and smiled.

"What would make you think that?" Albus smiled.

"What else would you want to see your brother for?" Harry laughed.

"True enough. So have you seen him?" Albus asked again.

"He's just hopped over the fence in the back yard with Dustin." His father responded while looking out the window. "Can you tell them we're leaving now?"

Albus started to walk towards the back door. Once he swung it open, he went and stood in front of James.

"Hi Al, what's up?" James smiled.

"Funny joke, so funny, I forgot to laugh." Albus muttered.

"Oh but Albus," James said in whiny voice. "Blue goes so good with your eyes." James smirked as Dustin laughed. Dustin was James's best friend; he was a sandy haired boy with soft blue eyes and a kind smile.

"Glad you think that James," Albus smiled as he dumped the blue powder that he saved in the bag on to James. "Cause here's your 'prank' back."

Albus turned and walked into the house, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Oh and we're leaving now, so you might want to hurry and clean yourself off." Albus turned around to smile at James. James smirked at his brother.

"Well played bro, well played." James said quietly while wiping off the powder.

Albus ran into the kitchen and laughed. He couldn't believe that he just did that. He would probably pay for it later, but it didn't matter. He went into the hall with his mum and sister to wait for James, Dustin and his father. James and Dustin walked in the room, James still covered in blue powder.

"Oh James what did you do? Their mother asked, getting out her wand.

She waved it over James's head and the blue powder was lifted off him and placed in the trash. James smiled at his mother. Dustin stepped into the fireplace.

"I'll see you at school!" he smiled, then took a fist full of powder and vanished.

"Nothing big mum. So are we going soon?" James asked.  
>"Yes right now." Their mother said, glancing at her watch. "Harry is just getting the car."<p>

As soon as she said that Harry drove the car out of the garage. Albus and James piled their trucks into the back of the car, along with James's broomstick. Their father had bought him a new Firebolt02, which was one of the best brooms around. Their father had an original, but it was kind of old to still ride on it. James got to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team this year. The whole Gryffindor house couldn't wait to see James try out, because his father was also one of the best Quidditch players to go to Hogwarts. He'd been practicing with Albus, his mum and his dad all summer. Albus even thought he was quite good.

They all piled into the car, which their mother preformed an undetectable extension charm, to make the car look normal. They drove all the way down to London to the train station. Albus helped his father pack his huge suitcase and owl onto his trolley.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter:

The morning of the first of September was crisp and golden as an apple, and as the little family bobbed across the rumbling road towards the great, sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. Two large cages rattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the red-headed girl trailed tearfully behind her brothers, clutching her father's arm.

"It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Harry told her.

"Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go _now_!"

The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way towards the barrier between platform nine and ten. Albus's voice drifted back to Harry over the surrounding clamour; his sons had resumed the argument they had started in the car.

"I _won't_! I _won't_ be in Slytherin!"

"James, give it a rest!" said Ginny.

"I only said he _might_ be," said James, grinning at his younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He _might_ be in Slyth-"

But James caught his mother's eye and fell silent. The five Potters approached the barrier. With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at this younger brother, James took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment later, he had vanished.

"You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalising on the momentary absence of his brother.

"Every day, if you want us to," said Ginny.

"Not _every_ day," said Albus quickly. "James says most people only get letters from home about one a month."

"We wrote to James three times a week last year," said Ginny.

"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother."

Side by side, they pushed the second trolley forwards, gather speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. Instead, the family emerged on to platform nine and three-quarters, which was obscured by thick, white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into which James had already disappeared.

"Where are they?" asked Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way down the platform.

"We'll find them," said Ginny reassuringly.

But the vapour was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud. Harry thought he heard Percy discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello...

"I think that's them, Al," said Ginny suddenly.

A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily and Albus had drawn right up to them.

"Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved.

Rose, who was already wearing her brand new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him.

"Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Harry. "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner."

"No, I didn't," said Hermione, "I had complete faith in you."

"As a matter of fact, I _did_ Confund him," Ron whispered to Harry, as together they lifted Albus's truck and owl on to the train. "I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it, I can use a Supersensory Charm for that."

Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother, having a animated discussion about which house they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."

"_Ron_!"

Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn.

"He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention. Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.

"Look who it is."

Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasised the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry. Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly and turned away again.

"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited you mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half-stern, half-amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "don't get _too_ friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pure-blood."

"Hey!"

James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his truck, owl and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news.

"Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? _Snogging Victoire_!"

He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack reaction.

"_Our_ Teddy! _Teddy Lupin_! Snogging _our_ Victoire! _Our_ cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing-"

"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are_ so_ like Ron-"

"-and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's _snogging_ her!" James added, as though worried he had not made himself clear.

"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily ecstatically. "Teddy would _really_ be part of the family then!"

"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry. "Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?"

"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing with Al – Teddy could have my room!"

"No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."

He checked the battered, old watch that had once been Favian Prewett's.

"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."

"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him.

"Mum! I can't give a Professor _love_!"

"But you _know_ Neville – "

James rolled his eyes.

"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him _love_ ..."

Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick and Albus.

"See you later Al. Watch out for the Thestrals."

"I thought you said they were invisible? _You said they were invisible_!"

But James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss, him, gave his gather a fleeting hug, then leapt on to the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends.

"Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry told Albus. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway you'll be going in the boats."

Ginny kissed Albus goodbye.

"See you at Christmas."

"Bye, Al," said Harry, as his son hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone 'til you've learned how. And don't let James wind you up."

"What if I'm in Slytherin?"

The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was.

Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own.

"Albus Severus," Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on the train, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."

"But _just say_ –"

"– then Slytherin house will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

"Really?"

"It did for me," said Harry.

He never told any of his children this before, and he saw the wonder in Albus's face when he said it. But now the doors were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents were swarming forwards for final kisses, last-minute reminders. Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned towards Harry.

"Why are they all _staring_?" demanded Albus, as he and Rose craned round to look at the other students.

"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me. I'm extremely famous."

Albus, Rose, Hugo and Lily laughed. The train began to move, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thing face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling, and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son slide way from him...

The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell.

"He'll be alright," murmured Ginny.

As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absent-mindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead.

"I know he will."

The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well.


	3. Chapter 3

Albus Potter:

Albus and Rose walked to the very last cart of the train which was fortunately, empty. He and Rose sat across from each other, Albus looking out the window and Rose chattering on about 'Hogwarts a History'. All of the sudden, their door slide open, revealing a tall, red headed boy with a huge grin pasted on this face.

"Hello Fred." Albus smiled at his older cousin.

"Hiya!" Fred smiled at them both and plopped down next to Albus.

Fred was the son of George Weasley, one of the famous twins that founded WWW and fought in the Big War. Albus's Uncle George was always smiling and laughing, but both of his parents told Albus about his twin. They were inseparable before Fred died. George named his son after his brother. Fred was also one of James's best friends, because they were in the same year, and they both had a knack of getting into trouble, a lot.

"You know Rosie, we won't be there for about two hours." Fred smiled at her.

"Whatever. I'm just being prepared." Rose said, while turning a little red.

Albus laughed at her, when the doors opened once more. James walked in with a cocky smile on his face. James leaned against the side of the door and looked at Albus.

"So are you ready for the hat Al?" James said.

"Kinda." Albus replied, scared for where this was going.

"You know, Slytherin has their common room in the dungeons, do you think you can handle it?" James smiled. "It's cold, dark and it has a terrible draft."

"How would you know James?" Rose spoke up for Albus, who had turned as white as a ghost.

James smiled at Fred, who snickered at a memory.

"Oh you know, exploring." James said.

"Come on James, I don't think Albus will be in Slytherin." Rose said.

"You have to admit, he doesn't have a big chance at it James." Fred smiled.

"He has a chance at everything." James said mockingly. "Hey I'll meet you on the carts." He said to Fred.

"Alright. I'll make sure they'll find Hagrid."

"He's not too hard to spot, but alright." James said. After waving to Fred and Rose, shooting another kick at Albus, the door slide open again, James didn't even touch it, and walked confidently down the hallway. All the girls waved and smiled at him as he passed their cart.

"He is so full of it." Rose rolled her eyes.

Fred just smiled.

"Well we better get changed into our robes." Fred said to Albus.

"Ok." Albus whispered.

"Rosie, get out." Fred smiled. "No offence."

Rose rolled her eyes again, pulled the curtains shut and left.

Albus slowly put on his robes.

"You'll be fine Albus." Fred said encouragingly. "You're letting James mess with your head again."

Albus whimpered.

A little while later, the train pulled to a stop. Albus was incredibly nervous. Fred was the first one out of their cart

"Thank LORD!" Fred yelled while jumping out of the train. "Fresh air." He smiled.

Albus jumped off after him, followed by Rose.

"So Hagrid's right over there," Fred pointed and a huge figure in the mist. "and I have to go over there," he pointed in the opposite direction. "and I will see you over there." He pointed around the bend of the lake. "Are you guys going to be ok?"

Albus went to say something witty and funny, instead what came out was. "Please don't leave me."

Rose shook her head and took Albus's arm and dragged him towards Hagrid.  
>"Bye Fred." Rose called back into the distance.<p>

Albus stumbled to the front of the line with Rose at his side.

"Ello Albus! Rose!" A big voice said from above him.

Albus looked up to see Hagrid, which put a huge smile on his face. He always loved Hagrid. He was so nice.  
>"I heard James was givin' you a 'ard time." Hagrid grumbled to him. "Don't listen to 'im. I remember when he first came. He was just like you."<p>

Albus smiled at this thought as Hagrid lined up the other first years.

"Come on then! This way!" Hagrid yelled over the noise of the engine.

Hagrid lead all of the first years down to the lake, and they all climbed into a boat. There was one boat near the end that had Rose's friend, Julia, sitting in it. She smiled and waved them over. Rose went and sat next to Julia in the front of the boat, and Albus sat beside her twin, Shawn. Shawn and Albus were already really good friends, and had known each other for a while, so that made Albus feel a little better.

"Is everyone in a boat?" Hagrid called, who (Albus noticed) had an entire boat to himself. "Good, let's go!"

At the word go, the boats lurched forward. Albus turned white and shivered as they glided around the bend. The castle was absolutely beautiful. There were so many passage ways and bridges. Albus gasped at the beautiful view, and of course he could see the Quidditch field perfectly. The boats finally came to a stop at the docks. Hagrid led all of the first years up the 174 steps of the castle. They came to a stop at the beginning of the entrance hall.

"Now you can wait 'er until Professor McGonagall gets you lot into the 'all." Hagrid said, shooting a smile at Albus.

They waited for about seven minutes before a woman with grey hair tied back in a tight bun and an old, strict face. This lady could be the one and only Professor McGonagall.

"All first year students will be quiet when entering the hall, and will continue to keep your mouth shut while the sorting begins."

Albus's stomach flipped as McGonagall led them into the Great Hall. There was a grubby hat, sitting on the stool in front of the entire school. When all of the first years lined up, the hat started to sing. Albus was expecting this, but he couldn't help but be surprised.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<em>

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<em>

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<em>

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindor's apart;<em>

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuff's are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<em>

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>if you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<em>

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folks use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<em>

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap"<em>

Albus applauded with the rest of the hall. He had forgotten about the sorting and was amazed by the song. Then Professor McGonagall called the first name, and Albus felt his stomach flip, again. He kept glancing at James, sitting with his friends at the Gryffindor table. He didn't even hear most of the kids, (he heard Malfoy's of course, he was in Slytherin, no surprise) until it got to Shawn Palmer.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted.

The entire Hufflepuff table cheered for him.

His sister went next. McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

The hat considered her for a couple of seconds, and then screamed "RAVENCLAW!"

Her brother shot her an apologetic smile and waved to her.

"Potter, Albus!" McGonagall called.

Albus's heart jumped as he stumbled up to the stool. The whole school burst out into whispers and stares. The last thing he saw before his vision was covered by the hat was James giving him an evil smile.

"Another Potter." A gruff voice in his ear said.

Albus shuttered.

"I remember your father, very nice man. So where to put you? Wonderful mind yes." The hat mumbled.

"_Please not Slytherin, please not Slytherin. Please!_" Albus pleaded.

"If you say so." The hat whispered. "Though you would do good."

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled.

The Gryffindor table exploded in cheers and yells. Albus wore a smile that stretched across his face. He even saw James cheering along with the crowd. James caught his eye and winked, and Albus gave him the evilest look he could muster. James rolled his eyes and Albus sat down across from him and next to Fred. The rest of the names went by quite quickly; Rose got sorted into Gryffindor, and sat down next to Albus. At the end of the sorting of first years, Professor McGonagall stood up once more.

"We have one more person to sort, and she's a special exception this year."

A slender girl with blond hair and beautiful smile stepped out onto the platform. She had smooth, pale skin, long nails and a pretty face.

"This is Hayley Manship, she will be entering Hogwarts as a second year, and I will be expecting everyone to help her around."

The girl's eyes flashed silver when she blinked, and nodded her head with a slight smile to Professor McGonagall. Albus looked across at James, he was memorized. McGonagall let her sit on the stool, and then placed the hat on her head. The hat took awhile to decide. The whole hall was waiting patiently. The hat took a deep breath.

"GRYIFFENDOR!" the hat yelled.

The Gryffindor table cheered and yelled for her as she glided gracefully towards the table. James moved over for her. Albus looked at James, he was actually blushing! Hayley saw James move over, and she sat down next to him while flashing them all a quick smile. Albus noticed she didn't speak very much, only answering when spoken to. Even then she didn't give very long answers. She was surprisingly shy, even though she looked confident enough. James kept taking a breath to talk to her, paused last second and went back to eating quietly. Rose was the only one that could talk to her.

"So you're in your second year? That's cool. Unfortunately I'm only in my first, but Fred and James here are in their second, they could show you around if you want." Rose smiled at her.

"Oh that would be very nice of them." she said quietly with a smile at Fred and James.

They both stuttered as her eyes changed to a sky blue.

"Are they usually like this?" Hayley whispered to Albus.

Albus found himself unable to answer for a few seconds.

"Actually, they're both usually loud and outgoing. I don't know why they're acting like this." He finally said.

"It's ok. I'm kinda used to it." she smiled.

Albus was distracted by her eyes, which had turned a peacock blue.

"Do your eyes usually change colours?" Albus asked.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it hopefully." She responded quickly.

Albus dropped the subject. After dinner was over, the first years were called over by the prefects.

"FIRST YEARS, THIS WAY!" The prefect called over the noise in the hall.

"Hey, we'll see you later. I hope you can do ok on your own." Rose said quietly to Hayley.

"Oh thanks. I'm sure I can just follow your friends." She responded, giving them a quick look.

Albus had taken a liking to Hayley, so had Rose. She seemed nice enough, and she seemed to like them too. Albus shot her a quick smile, and Rose gave her a wave as they left to catch up with the rest of the first years.


	4. Chapter 4

**James Potter:**

James and Fred lead Hayley up to the Gryffindor Common Room. They had all gotten less shy around each other, but still, this was the first girl he'd not been able to talk to.

"So your name is Hayley right?" Fred asked with a smile. "Hayley Moore?"

"Yeah." She smiled back. "What are your names again?"

"I'm Fred Weasley, and this is James Potter."

"Nice to meet you guys." She said, without the slightest bit of shock.

James raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" she said, the smallest hint of red came to her cheeks as she spoke to him.

"I don't think I've heard your family name before." said James, curious of her back ground.

"Um, I'm half and half, my dad died before he told my mother he was a wizard. I took my mother's name." Hayley said quietly. "We only found out last year, and I thought it was a joke."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." James said quietly, as Fred winked at him and went up to join his other friends.

She gave him a half smile.

"It's alright. He died for a good cause." She said sadly.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did he die?" James said quietly. "Like, if it's not to personal or anything."

She looked him straight in the eyes, and studied him.

"I trust you." She said quietly. "He died in the war against Voldemort."

James stayed silent but held her gaze.

"My mother went into a depression, and hasn't come out of it yet." She whispered.

He awkwardly patted her shoulder, and she let out a giggle.

"I find it so funny how no guy knows what to do at this point." She smiled.

"What?" James responded.

"Never mind," she sighed with a smile. "So you guys are sons of the famous Potter and Weasley."

"So you have heard of us?" he smiled.

"Of course, who hasn't? But I'm sure you get sick of the publicity and fake friends sometimes, right?"

He paused. He hadn't really thought of that before.

"Not really, I guess. You kind of get used to it." he sighed.

"Oh, well you'll have to get used to me then." She said quietly.

They had come up to the common room portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Bloomagidon." James said to the Lady.

"Password accepted." She said, staring at Hayley.

Hayley sighed and stepped through the portrait. James smiled to himself and followed her. The Common Room was the same as it was last year, with the big, comfy, red armchairs and the fire crackling. Hayley stared at everything in awe. Her eyes changed to a soft baby blue in the fire light.

"Are you a Metamorphmagus?" James asked suddenly.

"What are they?" Hayley said turning to him.

"They can change their appearance." James smiled.

"I can change anything about my hair, my skin and the colour of my eyes." She smiled.

"Hey that's cool. Not a lot of people can, but one of our friends can." James said. "He's graduated from Hogwarts, but maybe I can introduce you some other time."

"That would be nice of you." She lightly touched his hand as thanks.

James smiled like an idiot as she turned back to the common room.

"Wow. It looks so nice." She touched the leather couch.

"Yeah, it is." James said from behind her.

"What about our luggage and everything?" she asked.

"Elves carry it up for us; it should be waiting in your dormitory." He smiled.

"Oh, alright." She smiled. Her smile dropped quickly. "Where's my dorm?"

He laughed.

"It should be just up those stairs." He pointed to the girls dormitories.

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

"Hey no problem. And since we are in the same year and same house, would you allow me to walk you down to breakfast and I can show you where we have classes." He tried to say smoothly.

"That would be quite helpful." She laughed. "Thanks for everything James."

"Don't mention it." he responded.

She flashed him a quick smile and climbed up the stairs. He watched her go up, and wave goodnight at the door. She then disappeared. James sighed and then climbed up to his own dormitory. As soon as he opened the door, Fred jumped at him.

"So found a new girlfriend?" he laughed.

"She is not my girl-"James started, but was cut off by Dustin.

"Not to bad though James." Dustin smiled. "She treats you like anyone else."

"Yeah, but-"James tried again.

"You're gonna have to get used to that, huh James?" Collin laughed along with Stephen.

"She's _not _my girlfriend!" James finally put in.

"You like her though, don't you?" Stephen smiled.

"Along with every other boy in the school." Fred put in.

"Whatever." James turned red and rolled his eyes. "I'm going to bed."

He pulled the curtains around his bed to cover him and fell into bed. The rest of the guys followed his lead. A little later, when he was sure everyone was asleep, he pulled out the Marauders Map that his father gave him.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" he whispered.

He watched Hayley's name float around her room. Her name then stopped by the window. That's where he was now; he looked up at the moon, knowing she was doing the exact same thing. She stood there for a couple of minutes and then walked towards the dormitory door. She went into the common room and then her name came to a stop where the couches should be.

"Mischief managed." He whispered, and took out his invisibility cloak that his father gave him and slid out of the dormitory door.

He slipped on the invisibility cloak and walked down the stairs to see her curled up on the couch, staring into the fire. A single tear ran down her cheek. James took off his cloak and slowly approached her.

"Hey are you ok?" James said quietly, sitting down next to her.

She jumped up, startled.

"Hey, it's ok. It's me." James smiled.

She wiped her eyes. "Yeah, I'm alright I guess. It's – it's nothing."

"Are you sure? I know who hard it is to be here for the first year, you'll get used it." James smiled at her, picking his legs off of the floor and put them on the couch.

"Hopefully." She said quietly, tears starting to gather in her eyes once more.

"Do you want to go for a walk or something?" James said kindly.

Hayley stared at him.

"With you?" she asked.

"Of course." He smiled. "You wouldn't want to go alone would you?"

"I guess not," she said softly. "Aren't we not allowed to go out after hours though?"

"Who said anyone was going to see us?" James smiled, offering her his hand.

She gave him a quick smile and took it.

"So how are we not going to be seen then?" she asked suddenly.

"Just watch." He said softly.

He draped the cloak around him, covering his entire body. Hayley took a step back.

"James?" she whispered.

He smiled and stepped behind her then tapped her shoulder. She gave a little shriek.

"Hey, calm down! It's just me." James took the cloak off of his head.

"You are evil!" she whispered.

"I know." He smiled. "So do you want to go?"

She sighed and pulled the cloak over his head and down his face. She then joined him under the cloak.

"Alright. Lead the way." said Hayley.

They slipped through the door way and James lead her down the staircase, showing her secret passages and the different common rooms. He wanted to take her down to the dungeons, but she didn't think it was a good idea.

"Scared?" James teased her.

"No." She responded quickly while looking down the dark, narrow staircase. "I just don't want to go down."

"Sure you don't." James gave her a cocky smile.

She glared at him.

"Fine. Let's go." She nudged him. "You first."

He rolled his eyes and started descending down the staircase. They came to a stop at the bottom of the staircase, in front of the potions room.

"So where do you want to go now?" James smiled. "Slytherin common room?"

"No!" Hayley said panicky. "Let's – let's go back upstairs."

"I think not." James said to her, pulling her slowly along the dark hallway.

She sighed and let him pull her. They came up to a huge room with lots of armoury and statues.

"So... where are we?" she started. "Actually, scratch that. Where's the Slytherin common room?"

"Right here... somewhere." James said staring at the wall. "It's been a while since I was here last year."

He pulled out the Marauder's Map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He whispered to the piece or parchment.

The map slowly appeared on the parchment, showing the Slytherin common room behind the walls and all of the Slytherin's in their beds. Hayley stared at the map.

"Where did you get that?" she whispered, looking carefully at the map.

"What, you're not going to turn it in are you?" James mocked.

"No, of course not, it's genius!" she said, watching the two floating dots with their names underneath.

"Really?" James said, surprised. "Well in that case my grandfather made it; my uncles stole it in their first year, not knowing what it was. They found out how it worked, used it, passed it to my dad, and I took it from him."

"Mischievous bugger aren't you?" Hayley said softly while giving him a smile.

"Of course." He smiled. "All families have one."

Her smile flickered a little, for a split second she looked sad again.

"So um, anyways, want to play a joke on the Slytherin's?" he changed the subject.

"Really?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah sure. It'd give us something to do." he responded.

"Fair enough." Hayley smiled. "What do you have planned?"

"Portable swamp?" James asked.

"Yes!" she whispered.

"Here one second." James said to her, putting his hand in his pocket.

He searched around for a couple of seconds.

"There we go!" he smiled as he pulled a small object out of his pocket.

"That... looks like a piece of candy." Hayley said.

"I've just created a smaller version of it is all." James laughed.

"Really? You did that?" Hayley asked.

"Yeah, I worked on it for most of the summer." James smiled.

"That's really cool. I can't believe you actually did that." Hayley said.

James smiled and set it right at the step of the Slytherin Common Room.

"As soon as someone exits the room, they'll step on it and cause it to go off." James said while slipping back under the invisibility cloak. "The teachers will think someone in Slytherin set it off, and no one will know we were here."

"Awesome. Too bad we can't see their faces." Hayley giggled.

"We'll hear about it in the morning. Don't you worry." James laughed. "So are you ready to go back yet?"

"Yes." She smiled. "I'm getting tired."

"Alright, let's go." James said.

They crept up the staircase to the main floor. They tried to go up the stairs as quietly as possible, but while they were on the fourth floor, Flitch came around the corner, mumbling to himself and checking around the corridors. James pressed Hayley against the wall as Flitch passed them slowly. Flitch paused in front of them, as if he could hear them breathing. Hayley closed her eyes and held her breath. James was close against her, and put a finger to his lips. Flitch's eyes lingered right over to where they were standing, but then eventually continued on his way. James breathed a sigh of relief and pulled Hayley up to the common room. They woke up the lady in the portrait, who seemed to be quiet unhappy to let them in. They slipped into the middle of the common room, which was still nice and warm, the way they left it. Hayley hesitated before talking, "I had a lot of fun James, thank you so much."

"Hey, no problem. Hope you feel better." He smiled.

"I really do. This was just what I needed." She smiled.

Hayley leaned in a little, and then hesitated. She gave him a quick hug, and then raced up to her room.

He stood there for a couple of minutes, smiling to himself and then finally went up to his dormitory.


	5. Chapter 5

Albus Potter:

Albus dragged himself out of his bed the next morning, not ready to start classes at all. He almost fell down the stairs, he was so tired. He and his friends in his dorm had stayed up all night, too excited to fall asleep. Actually, they were up most of the night trying Bertie Bott's Every Flavour beans. There was Logan, David, Gabriel and Andrew, most of whom Albus had met before. When Albus got into the main common room, he found James sitting on a sofa, trying to fix a portable swamp that Uncle George had given him.

"What are you doing up so early?" Albus asked him.

James jumped up and turned around, fumbling with the box.

"Nothing." He said with the cocky grin he usually had on his face. "So are you ready for classes? What do you have first?"

Albus looked at his timetable.

"History of Magic." Albus groaned.

"Oh, fun stuff little bro." James laughed. "By the way, one of the desks eats notes; make sure you don't get that one."

"Really? Are you serious?" Albus trembled.

"Find out and see." James snickered.

All of the sudden the girls dormitory door opened. Hayley stepped out, in a Hogwarts skirt, collared shirt and well fitted vest. She slid down the railing next to the steps, landing, on her feet, right next to Albus. Her eyes were a blazing blue, her skin was flawless and as pale as ever, and her hair was straight and messy, compared to yesterday when it was curly at the bottom. Her hair had also been darkened at the bottom.

"Good morning." She smiled at both of them.

"Hey. Sleep alright?" Albus smiled back.

James shot him a look and glanced at Hayley. Albus snickered at James.

"Great actually. The girls in my dorm are quite nice too." She said dreamily.

She almost reminded Albus of Mrs. Lovegood.

"So are you ready to go down for breakfast?" James asked her.

"I guess so." She answered. "Meet us down there?" she directed the question to Albus.

"Sure, I was just going to wait for Rose. We'll see you in a bit." Albus said shakily.

James led the way, and Hayley followed silently after him. Albus watched with a huge smile on his face. He didn't even notice Rose had come down.

"What are you smiling at?" Rose asked.

"James and Hayley." He laughed.

"No way, that new girl? Everyone's going to hate her." She laughed.

"Aw, why?" Albus dropped his smile.

"She's friends with the Potter's and Weasley's, and above that, the Potter that all the girls like, likes her." Rose bit her lip.

"What I like about her, is that she doesn't act like the other when she found out we were their children." Albus sighed. "She's really nice too."

"Yeah, she is." Rose smiled.

"And that reminds me," Albus smiled. "She invited us to breakfast. I don't think James was too happy about that." He laughed.

"Well then," said Rose. "let's go crash his party."

"If we can find it." Albus added.

It actually didn't take them to long to find the dining hall, which was surprising. He found Hayley, James and Fred and joined their conversation. Rose shot a smile at Albus and skipped down to sit next to Fred. Albus sat next to Hayley, and she gave him a smile.

"Good Morning!" Rose sang.

"Hello." Hayley sang back.

Albus smiled at her. She had really become more comfortable around them all. Albus thought they could all become really good friends by the fourth to fifth day of school. After a wonderful breakfast of bacon, eggs and toast, they all exited the hall together, laughing at something James and Fred said. Everyone stared at them as they went. Hayley noticed, and her eyes flashed a deep night purple while pink flushed to her cheeks. When they came around the corner they bumped into Scorpius, literally.

"Sorry." She said, apologizing for them all, shooting him a quick smile.

Scorpius stared at her in shock. No one from another school house had ever been nice to him.

"H-hey no problem." He stuttered.

"Buzz of Malfoy." Fred said to him.

Hayley elbowed Fred in the ribs, gave Scorpius an apologetic smile, and continued to walk. Albus watched Malfoy stare at Hayley, unsure of what just happened.

"How can you be so mean?" Hayley said.

Fred and James looked at her funny.

"Because... he's like... a Malfoy." They answered.

"Doesn't mean he deserves to be bullied. Just imagine how unhappy he is, just because of his father."

Albus stared at Hayley.

"He's terrible though." James said.

"Have you seen him do anything bad?" Hayley said, directing the question to Rose and Albus.

"Well, no. Not really." Rose said. "You make a good point."

"So until he does something that upsets someone, my point stands." She said sweetly to both the boys. Albus smiled at James's and Fred's reaction. They weren't used to being argued against, or being treated like normal people.

"So what do you guys have first?" Hayley asked.

"We have History of Magic." Albus replied.

"That's cool." She said. "I have no idea what we have. Didn't bother to check really."

She glanced hopefully towards Fred and James.  
>"We have Herbology." James smiled at her.<p>

"Yey." She said sarcastically.

"Don't forget to give mum and dad's love to Professor Longbottom." Albus smiled, as Hayley held back a snicker.

"Shut up Albus." James replied.

Hayley waved to them both and followed James and Fred down the corridor.

"I love this." Rose smiled after they left.  
>"I know right?" Albus said laughing.<p>

After that, they hurried off to History of Magic, which turned out to be the most boring subject ever, so Albus thought. It was taught by the only ghost teacher in Hogwarts. Albus found himself flicking pieces of paper at Shawn, who was his partner at his table. Professor Binn's never even looked up while he was boring the class with his subject. After what felt like forever, the class was finally let out of the classroom. Albus raced out onto the courtyard with Rose, Shawn and Julia and fell on the grass.

"That was the most boring thing I had to sit through." Shawn sighed.

"I know right?" Julia continued walking to their next class.

Shawn ran to catch up with her, waving at Albus and Rose as he went. They both raced to their next class as well.

The teacher's certainly didn't hold back the homework for any of the first years. By the end of the month, Albus had way too much homework then he could handle. Rose, of course, had finished most of her homework, but she still had that assignment from Professor McGonagall and the 12-inch paper from Professor Gothimie, the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Rose and Hayley would always try to help Albus out; James would just tease him and give him wrong information.

"Shut up James." Hayley said to him, her eyes turning a deep purple.

James stuck his tongue out at her.

"Make me." He smiled.

Hayley pulled out her wand.

"Fine." She said, a smile tugging at her lips.

Albus went to go stop them, but then thought better of it and sat back down. Fortunately, Rose had it all sorted out while Albus continued with an essay. It just so happened, that Hayley and James were extremely competitive against each other. It was worse than Uncle Ron and his dad. Rose finally sat back down to continue with her work. It was fairly quiet for the next ten minutes, when Albus looked up and saw Hayley and James had left.

"Where did they go?" Albus asked Rose.

"James pulled her away to go see when the Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts were." She smiled, still looking down at her work.

Albus rolled his eyes and rolled up his finished essay for Professor Gant.

After 5 more minutes of peace and quiet, James and Fred burst into the room, followed quietly by Hayley.

"Tryouts are tomorrow!" Fred cheered.

Albus rolled his eyes and tried to concentrate on his work while Fred and James discussed the competition and special broomsticks. Hayley went and sat down next to Albus and leaned on his shoulder, looking at his work.

"You spelt your name wrong." She whispered in his ear, smiling.

"What?" he looked at the top of the page.

"Did James give you the quill?" she giggled.

"Maybe." Albus blushed, staring at his paper.

"Those pens from WWW are a bitch uh?" she smiled.

"Unfortunately, yes." He sighed and threw his paper in the garbage.


End file.
